


Stolen Moments

by Natalie L (nat1228)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M, None - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat1228/pseuds/Natalie%20L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of secret love, and an unintentional outing. Jim and Blair go camping; what will they do when Simon decides to invite himself along?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Moments

## Stolen Moments

#### by Natalie L

Author's website: <http://www.squidge.org/~nat1228/TSslash.htm>  
Pet Fly and Paramount own the copyright to The Sentinel and its characters. This piece of fan fiction was written solely for the love of the characters and to share freely with other fans. No profit is being made from the posting of this story.  
With great love and affection to those who alpha and beta my stories, for their help and support. My thanks to B, Lyn, and Mary - {{{{Hugs}}}}  
No character bashing in this one for a change!  


* * *

Jim dropped the last of the camping gear by the door as Blair came out of his bedroom jabbing his Cree fishing spear at imaginary fish. 

"You're _not_ planning on bringing that thing again, are you?" Jim asked as Blair approached. 

Blair leaned the spear against the wall. "Sure, why not? If you remember... I caught more trout with this the last time we were out than you did with your rod and reel." 

"All right, but stand downstream from me, okay? I don't want to have to hear the fish laughing." 

"Ha ha; very funny. We'll see who's laughing around the campfire at dinner," Blair said, bending to pick up his pack and some of the equipment before grabbing the spear once more. He headed out the door, confident that Jim would follow. 

* * *

The old Ford Ranger bumped over the rutted logging road in the forest of the Mount Baker wilderness. Finally parking, the two men shouldered their packs for the two-mile trek in to their favorite private campground near a small stream-fed lake. 

When they arrived, Jim flung down the rolled tent and began to set it up. "Can I get a little help here?" he asked, struggling with the poles. 

Blair pitched in, and soon they had the tent set up just inside the tree line - protected, but still with a lovely view of the lake. With the battery operated pump, it took less than five minutes to fill the queen-size air mattress and spread out the sleeping bags inside the confines of the tent. On their knees on the mattress, they faced off. 

Jim lifted his hands to rest on Blair's shoulders and soon found himself pulling the younger man into an embrace. Fingers tangling in the silken curls, he pressed his lips firmly against Blair's. When they finally parted, Blair was panting for air. Strong, masculine fingers on broad, square hands began unbuttoning Jim's shirt as the Sentinel hurried to mirror the action with Blair's clothing. 

"God, Jim! I thought we'd never get here!" Blair shrugged out of his shirt and began to unbuckle his belt with hands clumsy with need. Jim knocked Blair's hands out of the way and finished the job, yanking the jeans down to Blair's knees. Both men took precious moments to strip off the remainder of their clothing before pressing their naked bodies tightly together. 

Blair gasped as Jim's mouth sought out a nipple, mouthing the small, silver ring that Blair had recently gone back to wearing. Jim had once told him how erotic the piercing was, and Blair had immediately searched for the jewelry, returning it to its rightful place on his chest. Their needy cocks rubbed against one another, creating a delicious friction that brought both men to the brink of climax within minutes. Jim's mouth returned to crush Blair's once more as their cocks pulsed in unison, coating their bellies with creamy semen. 

Jim stroked his hand through Blair's unruly hair and sighed. "It's been too long. I'm so sorry I haven't been able to get away more lately. Maybe we ought to just come out and tell people. Then we wouldn't have to hide, wouldn't have to pretend." 

Blair shook his head, still groggy from the force of his climax. "No. Can't do that," he muttered. 

"I love you," Jim stated emphatically. "I don't like having to pretend we're just friends." 

"Jim." Blair began to rouse a bit, opening his eyes to look at his lover. "Cops are the most homophobic group of people on the planet, next to the military," he said. "I'm not even sure our friends would really understand. Even at Rainier - gay couples are accepted among the student body, but it's still frowned upon for any staff member to be openly homosexual. We just can't." 

"So we continue to live a lie?" Jim asked. "We continue a hands-off policy in public? Have you looked at us recently? You're still sleeping downstairs, for God's sake! What's up with that?" 

Blair sighed. "Because, to keep up appearances, we both invite women home from time to time," he reminded the distraught man. "And because we can't call attention to ourselves, even to our neighbors." 

"Then we need to get new neighbors," Jim complained. "Every day I have to smell your arousal, listen to your heart beat for me, feel the heat of your skin when we brush against each other, but I can't touch you, can't hold you, can't kiss you. We have to drive out of town to have sex!" 

Blair cupped Jim's face between his palms and placed a gentle, calming kiss on the agitated lips. "But we're here now, and we have the whole weekend. Let's not spoil it by talking about what we _can't_ have. Let's take advantage of what we _do_ have, right now." 

"We should clean up," Jim suggested, "before we're glued together permanently." 

Blair chuckled, separating from his lover and wiping a hand through the come on his abdomen. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Last one in the lake cleans the fish tonight!" He scrambled up and darted out of the tent, headed for the lake. 

Jim was right behind, cleaving into the blue water in a graceful dive just behind Blair. They both surfaced, shaking the water from their faces and hair. Blair was laughing. 

"What's so funny, Chief?" Jim asked, treading water as he reached out to wrap an arm around Blair's waist. 

"Nothing," Blair replied, still grinning. "It just feels so good to be out here with you. You know what I want, more than anything right now?" 

Jim grinned back. "What would that be?" 

"I want to be with you, in you... make love to you." 

"Oh you do, do you?" Jim asked, pulling Blair close and kissing him as they both sank beneath the surface once more. They came up a minute later, spluttering and laughing. "Last one to the tent bottoms!" He let go of his lover and struck out for shore with strong strokes, making sure that he stayed half a stroke behind Blair. 

The two men hit the shore within seconds of each other, Blair taking off like a shot as soon as his feet hit solid ground. Jim could have easily outdistanced him with his longer stride, but chose to remain a step behind. The pair tumbled into the tent, a tangle of arms and legs. 

"You win," said Jim, breathing heavily from the exertion of the swim and run. "I guess you get your wish." He held Blair close, wrapping them in the sleeping bags to warm their chilled bodies. "You're not doing anything with that," he said as he stroked Blair's limp cock, "until I get you warmed up." 

Jim burrowed under the cover of the sleeping bag to take the chilled organ into his mouth to warm. Blair moaned with pleasure and arched his back, trying to get Jim to swallow him whole. Slowly, the warmth and gentle suction caused Blair's penis to swell until it throbbed with need. 

The two men shifted their positions, not requiring words to communicate, until Jim was situated on his hands and knees, with Blair behind him. A quick thrust pierced the opening to Jim's body, pulling a gasp of pain and pleasure from the older man. He thrust back against the invading cock, eager to be filled. 

Without preamble, Blair began to pound into the willing body, his hands tightly gripping the hips of his lover, leaving red marks that would later turn to bruises. Jim groaned, grinding his pelvis against Blair's groin, reveling in the rough love play. 

Blair reached under Jim's body to grasp the leaking cock, wrapping his fingers firmly around the shaft and pumping it in cadence with his thrusts. He angled his entry to hit Jim's prostate, causing his lover to cry out in ecstasy as his orgasm washed through him. The muscles in Jim's ass contracted rhythmically around Blair's cock until the pressure became all-consuming. Calling Jim's name, Blair came hard and fast, pumping his lover full of his seed. 

Both men collapsed in a sweaty heap, exhausted by the quick, hard fucking. Jim rolled over to take Blair into his arms. "God, I love it when you get primal on me like that." He leaned in to press a gentle kiss on swollen, red lips. 

"Love you, too, Jim," Blair murmured, snuggling into the comforting, warm embrace and closing his eyes. 

* * *

When they awoke, the sun was high in the sky and the day was beginning to wear on. They parted, with Jim pulling on his jeans to go out and tend to the campfire that they would need later in the evening. 

Blair came out of the tent, still nude, carrying his fishing spear. "I'm going to go down to the stream and see if I can catch us some trout for our dinner." 

Jim watched the young man with amusement as he walked toward the river, his cock swaying to the tempo of his stride. "Careful there, Hiawatha. You don't want the fish mistaking your johnson for bait." 

Blair flipped a one-finger salute toward his irreverent mate. "You just get us a good fire going. And don't forget, it's your job to clean the catch." 

"You have to catch something first!" Jim called after him. 

Blair returned ninety minutes later with three good-sized rainbow trout. "This should do for dinner, don't you think?" he asked, dropping the bag with his catch at Jim's feet. 

Jim nodded, noting the goose bumps that covered every inch of Blair's body. The anthropologist was trying bravely to keep his teeth from chattering, but was having a hard time fighting the urge. "Maybe you ought to go get dressed," Jim suggested. "I think you got enough full-body tanning for one day." 

"I'll be right back." Blair ducked into the tent, coming out a few minutes later dressed in jeans and a flannel shirt. Hunkering down by the fire, he warmed his hands. 

"So what was with the nature-boy act, anyway?" Jim asked as he gutted and filleted the fish. "Not that I didn't enjoy the view, of course." He placed the cleaned fish in the frying pan and sprinkled the fillets with some herbs from a packet Blair had mixed the day before. 

"When I was about eleven years old, Naomi took me to live at a nudist colony for six months," Blair explained. "She said it was very liberating; that there was no reason for being ashamed of the human body. Since then, I've spent some time with nudists off and on. It's very common in some of the more primitive cultures." 

"And today was because...?" Jim probed, arching a questioning eyebrow. 

"I just felt like it," Blair answered, digging in their supplies for a can of baked beans to go with the fish. 

Jim allowed a satisfied grin to spread over his face. "Well, if you feel like it again, don't let me stop you." 

"You might consider trying it yourself," Blair suggested. "There are times when you can get pretty anal about things, you know. A little nudity for a while might give you some perspective." 

"Right now, the only perspective I'm interested in is relieving the sexual tension that's built up between us over the past couple of weeks. If I have to act like a priest around you for the next week, I'm sure as hell going to get my piece of ass before we go home." He shoveled a generous helping of trout and beans onto Blair's plate and handed it to him. "Eat up. You're going to need the energy." 

* * *

The two men lay spooned together on their sides, Jim buried to his balls inside Blair's body. Their gentle, undulating motion was accompanied by quiet moans and sighs of pleasure. Jim let his hand brush lightly across Blair's chest, titillating the sensitive peaks of Blair's nipples as he nibbled lightly at the long curve of neck. Blair ground against him, wanting to be claimed as he cried out his need. 

Jim gripped the hard column of Blair's cock, rubbing his thumb across the leaking glans to help lubricate his strokes. He continued to kiss along Blair's jaw to his ear, nipping at the slender earlobe. Blair began to squirm as he was assaulted on three fronts by the irresistibly erotic stimulation. 

Locked together, Jim could feel Blair's body as it climbed toward climax. He picked up the tempo of his thrusts, pumping in time with the beat of Blair's heart. 

The pressure building inside of him was more than the young man could hold back. With a cry that echoed into the quiet night, he came in pulsing spurts, coating Jim's hand with semen. 

Jim's body reacted immediately, filling Blair with the aftermath of his orgasm. His arms clenched briefly around the younger man, pulling him close and holding him in a protective embrace. 

"Love you," Blair murmured from the comfort of Jim's arms. His voice was sleepy with completion. 

"Love you, too, Sweetheart," Jim replied, placing a final kiss to the back of Blair's neck before he closed his eyes and followed his lover into sleep. 

* * *

Sunday morning began with leisurely lovemaking, followed by a quick dip in the cold water of the lake to clean off. Jim got out his rod and reel, determined to do a little fishing of his own before they had to head back to Cascade. 

Blair busied himself making a breakfast of bacon and eggs as he watched Jim head off toward the stream. "Don't you want to stop and eat a little breakfast first?" he asked. "I've got baaacon." His voice took on a wheedling lilt at the mention of the meat. "Might not be any left when you get back." 

Jim detoured over to the campfire to pick up a fork and pluck a strip of bacon from the pan. "Mmmm... good. But I'm going to have to hurry if I want to get any fishing done this weekend." 

"Are you planning to put some on ice to take home?" Blair asked, dishing up his breakfast as he spoke. 

"If I catch enough. I thought we might have fish for lunch." 

"Want me to grab my spear? Help you out a little?" Blair looked up from his plate to ask. 

Jim chuckled. "Only if you plan on fishing nude again." 

"Like that, did you?" Blair's eyebrows twitched like a couple of nervous caterpillars. 

For his answer, Jim grinned widely at Blair and then turned to walk toward the stream, leaving his lover to shake his head and chuckle. 

* * *

The day went by faster than either man realized. As the sun began to lower on the western horizon, they packed up their equipment and the tent, and began their hike back to where they had left the pickup. 

Jim tossed his pack and equipment into the bed of the truck before turning to take Blair's pack as well. After depositing the load his partner carried, Jim gathered Blair into his arms one last time. 

"It's going to be hell until next weekend, but I sure enjoyed myself." 

Blair nodded, closing his eyes briefly against the memories of their lovemaking. "Yeah, me too." He looked up into the steady blue eyes of his lover. "Maybe there's a way for us to steal a little time for ourselves during the week. We could shower together," he suggested. 

Jim pursed his lips before shaking his head. "No way. There's no way I could keep my hands off you during the day if we started with a shower in the morning. It's hard enough for me to rein in my senses and treat you like nothing more than a friend even under the best of circumstances. If I'm allowed to touch you, hold you -" He shook his head again. "The best way to keep up the facade is to continue the hands-off 24/7 policy." Jim sighed. "God, I hate it that we can't tell the world how we feel." 

"The police department is especially uptight," Blair pointed out. "I don't want to see you getting hazed over your sexual orientation - getting hurt because of me." He lifted a hand to cup Jim's cheek, homing in on the pouting lips for one final kiss before the drive home. 

"I don't give a fuck what they think," Jim growled, parting from the kiss. "Just so long as they don't take it out on _you_. Come on," he said, opening the passenger side door. "Get in. It's time we start heading for home." 

When they arrived at the loft two hours later, both men were exhausted. They dumped the camping equipment in the basement storage and wearily rode the elevator up to the third floor. They had no more than walked through the front door when Blair made a beeline for his bedroom. 

"Sorry, man, but I've gotta get to bed. See you in the morning." With that, Blair closed the French doors to his room, shutting out the disappointed look Jim had shot his way. There was no way he was going to be able to face Jim anymore tonight - not without at least a kiss good night. But he knew better. Their time for being together was over for another week, and he had to get used to the idea. By tomorrow morning, he and Jim would be best friends, nothing more. 

Upstairs, Jim stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed, homing in on the heartbeat of his lover in the room directly below. Blair's heart was beating a little faster than normal, his breathing erratic and strained. Through the floor that separated them, Jim could hear the muffled sound of tears. "I love you, Blair," he whispered. "God, I'm sorry for this mess we're in." 

* * *

They walked through the doors of Major Crime the next morning looking refreshed and relaxed after their weekend of camping. Simon stuck his head out of his office door when he heard them come in and beckoned to them. "Gentlemen, my office, please." 

"Coffee?" Simon offered as the two men stepped in and closed the door behind them. 

"Yeah, thanks," said Blair, taking the offered cup and sipping. "Hey, that's good stuff! Did your cousin send some new blend?" 

"Yeah, it's Kona Macadamia something-or-other.... It all tastes like Maxwell House to me," Simon said, settling behind his desk. 

"So you've said," Blair replied, chuckling. "Well, the next time you see him, thank him for me." 

Jim sat next to Blair, nursing his own mug of the strong brew. Simon looked them over and smiled. "Whatever you guys were up to this weekend, it really did you some good. You look calm, relaxed -" 

"We were fishing up at a little place I know," said Jim. "After two weeks of court appearances, any time away from here would do us good." 

"Good fishing hole?" Simon inquired, chewing on the stump of a cigar. 

"Not bad," said Jim. "It's just a small lake and stream. We caught enough for our meals and brought a few home for later. Mostly, it's the fresh air and isolation. It does me good to get away from the city now and then; let my senses relax." 

"You know," said Simon thoughtfully, "I could use a little time away, myself. I haven't gone fishing in months. I don't suppose you'd take me along with you next weekend?" 

"Aw, Simon... I don't know -" Jim hedged. "I go for the peace and quiet; to get away from this place for a couple of days." 

"But you take Sandburg with you," Simon pointed out. "How much peace and quiet can you have with him around?" 

"You'd be surprised," Jim told his captain. "He fishes, brings along some books -" 

"I try to stay out of Jim's way," Blair added. "I pretty much let him do what he wants to do. It's a nice break for both of us." 

"I wouldn't be in the way," Simon insisted. "I've got my own tent and equipment. All I really want to do is spend a couple of days fishing." 

"We have to hike two miles in to the campsite," Jim pointed out. 

Simon smiled and nodded. "That wouldn't be a problem. I enjoy nature walks." 

"Carrying heavy packs," Blair added. 

"That's not a problem, either," said Simon. "Remember what happened the last time you tried to get away to fish by yourself?" 

Jim rolled his eyes. "You and Sandburg followed me to Clayton Falls, Blair got sick, the town got put under marshal law, and we ended up foiling a train robbery. Yeah, I remember." 

"You wouldn't want to go through that again, would you?" Simon asked, arching his eyebrows at his stubborn detective. 

"He's got a point there, Jim. Maybe we should let him come along. That way we could keep an eye on him," Blair suggested. 

"Or he could keep an eye on _us_ ," Jim growled in response from between clenched teeth. 

"Come on, Jim," said Blair, glancing at Simon and smiling before continuing. "You _know_ he isn't going to give us a moment's peace until we take him along. There's always two weeks from now." 

"Two weeks?" Jim groaned, turning to look at his captain. 

"You got a problem, Jim? asked Simon, putting down the cigar to take a sip of his coffee. 

"No, no -" Jim said, waving off the comment. "No problem. Sure, Simon; you can come with us next weekend." 

"Good. That's settled, then," said Simon. He picked up a folder on his desk and handed it to Jim. "This is your next assignment - Burgess Whitcomb, registered sex offender. Looks like there's been a series of rapes in his neighborhood in the past week. The latest one was last night." 

"Okay, we're on it," Jim said, taking the folder and standing. 

Blair stood and handed his mug back to Simon. "Thanks for the coffee." Then he turned and hurried after his partner. 

* * *

The next weekend dawned clear and hot. As Jim led the way through the forest on their hike into the campground, he pictured Blair running naked on the beach, fishing naked in the stream, lying next to him, naked and spent, his eyes that incredible deep blue that they turned after sex. But to his growing frustration, he knew that none of that would come to pass on this trip. 

They set up their tent away from Simon's. As they were filling the air mattress, Jim whispered, "What got into you inviting Simon along? When do you think we're going to have any time to ourselves?" 

"Sorry, Jim," said Blair, his face a mask of despair. "It's just that I figured we wouldn't get any peace from him until we brought him - just once. And we wouldn't have enjoyed the weekend as much, knowing how much he wanted to come, if we'd left him in Cascade." 

"Speak for yourself," Jim muttered. "I know several ways of getting over the guilt, and all involve you and no clothes." 

"Next week. I'll make it up to you next week," Blair promised. 

"You two going to take all day getting that tent set up?" Simon asked, walking over to see what was taking so long. 

Jim poked his head out of the flap before climbing out to join Simon near the beach. "All done. Fishing's good in the stream over there," he said, pointing in the direction of the small river. "Or we could take the boat out on the lake." 

Simon looked at the small rowboat pulled up onto the beach. There was no pier, and the boat had no outboard engine. Still, sitting in a boat in the middle of the placid lake sounded particularly relaxing. "Let's take the boat." 

"It's only big enough for two," Jim pointed out to the captain. 

"That's okay," Blair said, grabbing the Cree fishing spear. "You guys enjoy the lake; I'll try my luck in the stream." 

"He ever really catch anything with that contraption?" Simon asked as they dragged the boat to the water. 

"You'd be surprised," said Jim, chuckling. 

Late that morning, the three men gathered around the campfire to cook the catch of the day. Simon had got one small bass to Blair's two brook trout. "Looks like you're pretty handy with that thing," said Simon, pointing to the spear that Blair had leaned against a fallen tree. 

"Been getting lots of practice this summer," Blair said with a chuckle. 

"Maybe we should try fly fishing the stream later," Simon suggested. "Any salmon up this far?" 

"Not this time of year," Jim told him. "But the trout fishing is uncommonly good." 

They settled in for lunch, going down to the stream to fish in the afternoon. After dinner, Blair got up from his seat near the campfire and stretched. "If you guys don't mind, I think I'll go back to the tent and do a little reading," he said. 

"Sure, go ahead," said Jim, waving him off, happy to be away from the tempting smells and sounds of his lover. "I'll join you a little later." Jim turned back to the fire, poking at the logs with a stick. "That kid can't go anywhere without his books and journals," he said with a light chuckle. "Even on a camping weekend." 

"He can have them," Simon said. "I'd rather sit out here, under the stars, enjoying the peace and quiet." 

"Yeah," said Jim softly. "Out here. Under the stars." 

"Is something bothering you, Jim?" Simon asked. "You've seemed a little distracted all day. I thought you came out here to unwind, relax." 

Jim sighed. "Nothing's wrong, Simon. I've just got some things on my mind." 

"Want to talk?" Simon showed genuine concern for his detective and friend. 

Jim shook his head. "Not particularly." He stirred the fire a bit longer and then pushed to stand. "Sorry, but I'm a lot more tired than I thought. I think I'll turn in," he said, heading slowly toward the tent. "Bank the fire before you go to bed." 

"Sleep well, Jim," Simon called after the retreating man. 

Jim crawled into the tent and zipped the door flap shut. He dimmed the lantern Blair had been using to read before approaching the younger man. "I'm not going to camp out here the entire weekend without _something_ to show for it," he said softly, gathering Blair into his arms. 

"Jim, are you sure?" Blair whispered. "Simon's right outside." 

"He's still down at the beach," Jim informed his lover, pressing his lips against Blair's warm, willing ones. 

Blair opened his mouth to the kiss, allowing Jim's tongue to sweep in, tasting and touching him. Jim's fingers fumbled with the buttons on Blair's shirt, opening it to expose the lightly furred chest and nipples already taut with arousal. Blair wrapped his arms around Jim's waist and gave in to the sensations as Jim's mouth moved to his teats. His head tipped back and a moan escaped his lips. 

A sound outside the tent brought the lovers up short. Blair frantically began to button his shirt as Simon's voice sounded through the tent door. "Is everything all right in there?" 

Jim unzipped the flap and poked his head out. "Something Blair had for dinner upset his stomach," he explained. "I found some antacids; he'll be fine." 

"All right," said Simon, nodding his relief. "I'm heading for bed, too. Sleep well." 

"You too, Simon. Thanks," Jim said, closing the flap once more. 

"Still down at the beach," Blair muttered. "That was a close call." 

"A little too close," Jim agreed. "Maybe we'd better call it a night." 

"It's a night," Blair quipped, snuggling down into his sleeping bag. "Good night, Jim." 

"'Night," Jim replied with a sigh, curling into his own sleeping bag. 

* * *

"I'm going to try the stream today," said Simon the next morning, gathering his rod and reel. "Sandburg seemed to have pretty decent luck there yesterday." 

"It's a good spot," Blair agreed. 

As Simon headed out, Jim grabbed Blair's arm to keep him from following. "I thought maybe we could stay around camp today," he suggested. 

"If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, I don't think it's such a good idea," Blair said cautiously. "Simon almost caught us last night. You don't want to risk that again." 

"He's _fishing_ ," Jim pointed out. "Once Simon gets started, he can fish all day." 

"He has to come back to eat sometime," Blair reminded him. 

"I can't go the whole weekend without you!" Jim hissed in frustration. "I hate it that we can't say anything." 

"It'll be fine," said Blair. "I promise I'll make it up to you next weekend. We won't have to leave the tent. I'll even bottom the whole time," he added as incentive. "I think we ought to go join Simon, now, don't you?" 

"If we must," Jim sighed. He gathered Blair in his arms and kissed him tenderly. "For the road," he said softly. 

* * *

Jim and Simon were a hundred yards upstream of Blair, who was poised on a rock in the middle of the small river, ready to spear any fish that swam by. Simon cast his line, and then turned to study Jim. 

"Something on your mind, Simon?" Jim asked casually as he cast his own line into the water. 

Simon shook his head. "No, not really." He turned back to his fishing for several minutes before he changed his mind and spoke. "What is it with you and Sandburg?" 

"What do you mean?" Jim asked, suddenly alert. He tried to remain casual, but the question had rattled him. 

"I was starting back to see what was taking you two so long," Simon began. "And it looked to me like you were kissing Blair." 

"Oh, that." 

"Yeah, that. What was that about? Were you _really_ kissing the kid?" 

Jim nodded slowly while flicking his rod to attract fish to his lure. 

"Since when? And how come I never knew you were... uh -" 

"Gay?" Jim provided into the silence. "Homosexual? Hell, Simon, _I_ didn't realize it, either, until Blair came along. I mean I looked at other men, but there was never any interest. I enjoy women; being around them, being with them -" He took the time to reel in his line and cast it out again. "I guess that makes me more bi-sexual than gay." 

Simon concentrated on reeling in a fighting rainbow trout, which Jim expertly netted for him. The two men made for the shore to put the fish in a cooler before resuming their places in the stream. 

"So how come this happens now?" Simon wanted to know as he adjusted his line and went back to fishing. 

"It happened a long time ago," Jim told him. "Not long after Blair came to live me - remember? That time his warehouse blew up and he moved in with that ape of his?" 

Simon chuckled. "How could I forget that?" 

"The damn ape tore up the apartment, so Blair cleaned it and then cooked me breakfast," Jim explained. "It was kind of romantic in an odd sort of way." 

"So, you two have been together...?" 

"For about three years now," Jim answered, nodding. 

Simon shook his head in wonder, and then asked the question that was really bothering him. "Have you two gone beyond kissing?" 

"I don't see that that's any of your business, sir," Jim answered coldly. "We've tried very hard to be discreet. We knew what the reception would be like if anyone on the force found out about our relationship." 

"I may be your captain," Simon said, reeling in his line and walking over to stand next to Jim, "but I thought that I was also your friend." 

"You are, Simon. You know that," said Jim, still trying to concentrate on his fishing. 

"Well, then you should know that I'll accept you, no matter what. I may not approve or understand homosexual relationships, but that doesn't mean I can't accept that you and Blair have more going than friendship." Simon sighed and clamped a comforting hand on Jim's shoulder. "Is this some sort of Sentinel/Guide thing, maybe?" 

Jim shook his head. "Maybe. I don't know." He turned to look at Simon. "And, frankly, I don't really care. During the week, Blair and I are just friends - the way the world wants to see us. The weekends are ours. Why do you think we both looked so relaxed and happy when we came back after last weekend?" 

Simon's heart sank with the realization. "Oh, God, Jim, I'm sorry. This was your time with Sandburg, and I horned in on it. No wonder you didn't want me along." 

"It's okay; you didn't know," said Jim. 

"I'll make it up to you," Simon promised. 

The comment made Jim chuckle. "Blair told me the same thing." 

"Hey, any luck?" Both men turned their heads to look as Blair came splashing upstream to meet them. 

"Simon caught a big one," Jim said, pointing toward the cooler. 

"Good, because I didn't have so much myself. Just this one brook trout," Blair said, handing over the net with the fish. 

"That should be enough for lunch," Simon said. "I suppose that after we eat, we should break camp and head for home." 

Jim nodded. "Might as well." 

* * *

After lunch, they cleaned the equipment and began to break camp. Once the tents were down and stowed with the packs, Simon shouldered his share and turned toward the trail. "Hey, Jim; toss me the keys to the truck." 

"We're right behind you, Simon," Jim said, beginning to shoulder his pack. 

Simon turned and approached his friend. "No hurry. You and Blair need a little time to yourselves. Let me take my stuff back to the car; I'll wait for you there." 

"Look, you don't have to do this -" Jim protested. "Blair and I will be fine until next weekend." 

"No." Simon peeled the pack from Jim's shoulders. "I unknowingly spoiled your time together. Take what you need. I'm in no hurry." 

"But -" 

"No buts," said Simon firmly. "Do... what you have to do. Take your time. And, Jim?" Simon held out his hand for the keys, which Jim reluctantly turned over. "It's just between the three of us, all right?" 

Jim nodded. "Thanks, Simon." He watched as the captain began his trek back down the trail to where they'd left the truck. 

"What's up?" Blair asked, coming up behind Jim. "Why is Simon taking off without us?" 

"He knows." 

"He... _what_?" Blair nearly choked on the words. 

"He caught us kissing," Jim explained. "And he's okay with it." He reached out to clasp Blair's gaping jaw with a gentle hand. "He doesn't completely condone the idea, but he's our friend. He'll keep our secret." 

Blair nodded, still afraid to try and speak again. "Okay," he finally croaked. "W-why did he leave ahead of us?" 

"To give us back some of the time he inadvertently stole from us this weekend," Jim explained. "The campsite is ours - perfectly private." 

"But we've already packed the tent," Blair protested. 

"Who needs the tent?" Jim chuckled and pulled a blanket from his bedroll. "A blanket on the beach works." 

* * *

They lay naked and still joined on the blanket, the warm sand beneath them cradling their bodies as they gathered their strength in the wake of their passionate lovemaking. 

"I don't want to go home," Blair murmured, rolling over to face Jim. He lifted a hand to stroke down his lover's face. "I need you." 

Jim sighed and leaned over to press a chaste kiss against the passion-swollen lips facing him. "We've kept Simon waiting long enough," he said, a note of sadness in his voice. 

"A week is such a long time to wait," protested Blair. "I don't know if I can." 

Jim pursed his lips and considered giving voice to his thoughts. Finally, he smiled. Stroking a hand through the wind-blown curls, he cupped Blair's head and tilted his chin up to look in his eyes. "You won't have to," he decided. "From now on, we make like just friends at work, but at home we do as we please." 

Blair's eyes lit up with delight. "Really? You could do that?" 

"Really," confirmed Jim, brushing Blair's temple with his thumb and gazing into the smoky blue depths of his lover's passionate eyes. "And from now on, you sleep upstairs... in my bed... with me." 

Blair flung his arms around Jim's shoulders in an impassioned hug, pressing his renewed erection against Jim's belly. With a sigh of surrender, Jim returned the embrace. Simon would just have to wait. 

* * *

End Stolen Moments by Natalie L: nat1228@comcast.net  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
